Human-powered transport, or active transport, are terms that refer to using human muscle power to generate power and perform work to overcome gravity, inertia or other properties or forces to travel or move (transport) one's self and/or another person or object from one location over distance to another location. Illustrative but not limiting or exhaustive examples of active, human-powered transport activities include crawling, shuffling, walking, running, bicycling, stair climbing or descending, swimming, water vessel rowing and water vessel paddling. Such activities may be loaded, wherein the traveler must exert enough energy to not only move themselves but also the mass of another person or object that they may be carrying or otherwise conveying.
A wide variety of motorized transport options are available to help a traveler achieve transport goals while exerting less energy or saving time relative to human-powered options. Energy savings are achieved using motor components that consume energy resources to generate power outputs, for example as deployed within motorcycles, automobiles, elevators, escalators and moving sidewalks, airplanes, trains, etc. Some motorized components also capture and convert environmental and renewal energy into motive power, for example, sailboats that harness the wind, canoes and barges conveyed downstream by flowing bodies of water, electric vehicles powered by solar (photovoltaic) cells, etc.